Recently, portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a portable multimedia player (PMP), and the like, require high functionality, small size, light weight, and low cost. In particular, to have the small size and light weight, a backlap or back grinding process that makes a wafer very thin is performed in a semiconductor package manufacturing process including a wafer bonding process. The back grinding process is a process that grinds some of the back side of a wafer, in which a pattern is not formed, by using a laser, chemical, and/or mechanical grinding method. After performing the back grinding process, subsequent processes, such as a circuit substrate attachment process, an electrical connection process, an encapsulation process, an input and output terminal forming process, and a sawing process, are performed to complete a semiconductor package.